If I Have To Leave You
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: Draco loves Hermione. Hermione loves Draco. But small things like a society inhibited by prejudice and a world in war forces them apart. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Okay so I first wrote this in Danish, but then decided to translate it to English for my dear Yazzi who liked this little ficlet, and now I decided to post it. I used the Danish version of If I Never Knew You from Pocahontas, but the original English lyrics wouldn't fit with the text so I've actually translated the Danish lyrics directly. Doesn't rhyme, but the story makes more sense. Hope everyone will like, and please review!

**Warning: **Nudity, AU, OOC.

**Summary:** Draco loves Hermione. Hermione loves Draco. But small things like a society inhibited by prejudice and a world in war forces them apart.

**If I Have To Leave You**

_If I have to leave you,_

_If I never see you again,_

_No matter what happens, _

_I'll have lived now …_

Draco Malfoy let the tip of his fingers slide over Hermione Granger's naked shoulder, carefully stroking the unclothed, fair skin and torn between hoping his affection would wake the sleeping girl by his side or that she'd stay sleeping so he could continue his exploration of her body.

_I have always known you,_

_Deep inside always known,_

_I would meet you at last,_

_Even if everything broke …_

The fingers continued their quiet dance across her collarbone, stopped teasingly long to tickle the sensitive skin beneath her chin before they travelled further south, once again stroking her far too obvious collarbone, a sign that her stressed everyday life didn't even leave her with time for a proper meal, before they even more careful than ever slipped across her exposed breasts and to Draco's pleasure he felt them eagerly react against his palm. For some reason her knew by intuition exactly how he should touch her.

They'd spend days fighting to get to know each other and now after their erotic adventure this night it was as if he'd always known her.

_Faith has just chosen,_

_To separate us now, _

_Your eyes gave me everything_

_Do you cry?_

_Then dry your eyes …_

Hermione's eyelids fluttered lightly before they completely opened and the soft light that fell through the window from the full moon some place far away from their hideaway from Time, made her brown eyes shine almost golden and Draco was amazed about how much she could say with just her eyes. Draco was filled with sudden tenderness and he pressed a soft kiss above her eyebrow.

Hermione made a please, purring sound from some place in the back of her throat and barely had time to kiss Draco's finger as it swept hastily over her swollen, pink lips.

Her eyes slipped from the tiny mole Draco had at the outside of his left eyebrow, a simple proof of humanity instead of divinity he'd explained to her, to her Muggle alarm clock on the small nightstand by her bed. She'd slept for about two hours.

Suddenly without warning large tears started trickling down her round, white cheeks and Hermione fingers tightly grabbed around the pillow her head was resting on until her knuckles turned white; she'd finally realized that this would be her last night at Hogwarts and also her last night with Draco.

"Ssh, don't cry" Draco pleaded and pulled Hermione close to him, he didn't even have to ask what was wrong. He had no problem guessing it from from the dark edge her eyes had gotten "You know I love you."

'_Cause you made life make sense_

_You changed everything for me_

_Never forget that,_

_If I have to leave you …_

How long they were lying like that, close in each others warm embrace, soundless because no words could describe all the strong, destructive feelings that'd taken both of them over they didn't know, but suddenly the moonlight turned to sunlight and the nights dark, magical protection had been broken.

Time hadn't stopped for their sake and soon they'd have to face what had to happen that day. It was like they realized the inevitable at the same time as they pulled away from each other and sat up in the bed. There were a thousand things and nothing Hermione wanted to say this moment, but she sat as if carved in stone while she felt her sheet slowly slide down further and further down her body. Finally she took Draco's hand in her own and placed it so he could feel her heart beat strongly.

_You're always with me,_

_Feel we're living right this moment,_

_Without you it was worth nothing,_

_I'd only be living half _

'_cause you made life make sense,_

_You changed everything for me,_

_Never forget that, _

_If I have to leave you …_

Hermione's brown eyes locked with Draco's that normally had a silver shine, but in this early morning only seemed grey and she felt his warm hand over her pounding heart; it was the most intense moment she'd ever shared with a person and finally, finally, finally she stumbled over words that came close to describing them, no others and yet many others.

_I only thought of our love,_

_Thought that fear went away,_

_We didn't know their hatred could hit us,_

_Could force us to now saying 'Goodbye'_

_But that we had no one can kill_

Despite that there were fewer students on board it was as if the noise on the Hogwarts Express was louder and more dominant than usual, the bumping feeling more fierce, and the depressing atmosphere more apparent. But Hermione hadn't noticed any of it. He hadn't answered.

When she'd been sitting there with the sun burning on her back, his eyes staring burningly into hers and the words had finally found her, he hadn't answered. Just got up and started to get dressed. Hermione forced down the tears that threatened to spill as much as possible, and unconsciously sat up straighter. She shouldn't have expected anything more from Draco Malfoy.

Annoyed with her naivety she reached inside her schoolbag and grabbed her favourite book 'Hogwarts A History' and eagerly searched for her bookmark indicating what page she'd reached. To her big surprise it wasn't her bookmark, but a letter she found.

Her eyes quickly scanned the simple, white parchment and yet stuck to every single word.

_Oh, cause if you have to leave me,_

_Not a moment is forgotten,_

_If I never see you again,_

_Ever second with you is saved,_

_No matter what happens,_

_Then everything has to break, _

_Then I have lived now,_

_Yes, lived now_

She'd immediately recognized Draco's handwriting and in a sudden case of forgetfulness and endearment she peered over the edge of her leather bound book to catch his eyes and give him a quick smile like all those times in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

It was like a slap in the face to only see Harry's sad face as well as Ron lightly sleeping and Hermione shifted around restlessly in her seat before finally leaning up against the window of the train, looking out on the landscape they passed by, but without seeing it because her thoughts were a completely different place.

In a train compartment far from Hermione's, Draco was sitting the exact same way, starring without seeing. Dreaming, but not sleeping. Broken, but still whole.

_We only thought of our love,_

_Thought that fear went away,_

_I only thought of our love,_

_Thought that fear went away,_

_But that we had no one can kill_

For Draco and Hermione it felt like an eternity and yet only a second had passed before the train finally reached Kings Cross and hordes of eager students rushed off the train to run to meet their worried, and excited families. Hermione purposely let her schoolbag fall onto the floor of the compartment so all of her stuff fell out and spent suspiciously long time at putting everything back as it was.

But she wanted to be make sure that only a few people would be left at the station so there was a bigger chance she could cast a last glance at Draco.

Finally, as some of the last, the trio got off the train and even though Ron and Harry was standing right next to Hermione their voices seemed like weak whispers from a dream far away from the reality she herself was right in the middle of, impatiently glancing around the station.

Draco was standing leaned against a supportive, brick pillar, well hidden by it's shadows so he had no problems seeing her and he knew he was the one she was searching for. Potter and Weasley must be more stupid than he thought when they had yet to notice anything.

Draco was just about to turn his back to them and indefinitely leaving the station, when a rare sense of justice forced him to step out of shadows protection and it was all worth it as he saw Hermione's relieved eyes rest on him for a moment before the young lovers turned their backs to each other and was forced to go their individual way.

_You made life make sense,_

_From the day you looked at me,_

_Fate had chosen,_

_You changed everything,_

_Don't ever forget,_

_If I have to leave you …_

**A/N: **I hope everyone liked it. I don't have a beta and I wrote this at 5 AM, so if there's more mistakes than usual, that might be why. _**Please review. **_

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


End file.
